


What Happens in Vegas...

by t_dragon



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drunken Shenanigans, Everything is a mess, Las Vegas, Las Vegas Wedding, M/M, Mutual Pining, Past Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Post-Break Up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-05-27 12:23:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15024551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t_dragon/pseuds/t_dragon
Summary: Kyungsoo goes to Las Vegas with ex-boyfriends turned enemies Baekhyun and Chanyeol, and childhood friend and current crush Jongin - chaos ensues!A night they immediately forgot resulted in a not so easily broken legal bond between Baekhyun and Jongin, Chanyeol wakes up with a black eye from fighting with the mafia or something like that, and Kyungsoo really just wants to figure the mess out and go home again so he can nurse his broken heart in peace.





	1. The Day After

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, uh, I've not been able to write anything properly for a shitlong time now, lol! This is my first real stuff in a long, long time, and yes my brain is currently breaking down, lmfao! This is probably a big mess, but hey, I thought I should at least try to get something out - so heed my warnings; This is a: Mess. Read at your own risk. Proceed with caution. And all of that other stuff.  
> Hopefully you'll enjoy too!

 Kyungsoo came awake to a pounding headache, feeling as if someone was trying to knock the walls of his skull down to make more space for his brain.

 Groaning, he tried to lick his dry lips, almost retching at the horrible taste in his mouth. Forcing his nausea down as he swallowed, Kyungsoo only had one goal in mind as he carefully cracked his eyes open - to get a glass or twenty of water.

 Glancing around, Kyungsoo hissed as his sensitive eyes were met by the light of late morning, or maybe even lunch time. The hotel room was looking like a pure mess, alcohol bottles _everywhere_ , and Kyungsoo wrinkled his nose at it in disgust. What the fuck had happened last night…?

 Sitting up in the sofa he had apparently spent the night on - which very well could explain why his body felt so sore - Kyungsoo tried to remember yesterday, but there was nothing there. He remembered the four of them walking through Vegas, having somewhat fun considering the circumstances, before something happened, they ended up getting alcohol, and from there on Kyungsoo’s memories steadily descended down into hazy territory before dipping into darkness, until waking up today.

 Already worrying about what the hell they might have gotten into, Kyungsoo caught sight of Chanyeol, lying on the plush carpet beneath the glass coffee table, wrapped into a blanket cocoon. He was sporting a very obvious black eye, and Kyungsoo immediately got even more concerned. Okay, sure, that might be easily explained by Chanyeol’s feisty ex, who turned even feistier when drunk, but it might also be the result of something much more dangerous. Like a… Run-in with the mafia or some shit like that! This was the US, after all, stuff like that happened all the time!

 Heart beating so painfully fast in his chest that he was beginning to feel a bit faint, Kyungsoo stumbled out of the sofa in search of the missing two. Had they been kidnapped? Were they supposed to pay ransom? Was it already too late and were they _dead_ ? All different kinds of scenarios ran wild inside of Kyungsoo’s head, but what he actually found when his eyes zeroed in on the _bed_ was something he never would have imagined.

 Because Baekhyun and Jongin were obviously not kidnapped or dead. Even though Kyungsoo kind of felt like strangling at least one of them right then and there.

 “ _BAEKHYUN, WHAT THE FUCK?_ ”


	2. The Week Before

 “Why can’t we just cancel the trip?”

 Kyungsoo sighed as he sat down in the sofa next to Baekhyun, shaking his head.

 “We didn’t think we’d want to cancel it, so we didn’t pay the money to be able to,” Kyungsoo answered, picking up his bottle of beer. “Who ever thought you and Chanyeol would have the most toxic and infected breakup ever? Nobody, which is why we’re now sitting here, like idiots, supposed to leave for Las Vegas in a little less than a week.”

 Sullenly, Baekhyun leaned back, slumping a little.

 “It’s not like I wanted all of that to happen…,” Baekhyun said with a pout, and it made Kyungsoo feel a bit bad.

 A rather lot bit bad, actually.

 “I know, Baek, I’m sorry,” Kyungsoo said, patting Baekhyun’s thigh. “I didn’t mean it like that, I know it’s been hard on you… But unfortunately this is where we’re at.”

 “Sitting here like idiots supposed to leave for Las Vegas in a little less than a week,” Baekhyun bitterly chuckled, before emptying his half-full bottle in one long drag. “At least there’ll be alcohol and hookers, and enough entertainment for me to get lost in. Hey, do you think we can ‘accidentally’ lose the asshole as well? Like in that movie, when they guy friends are going to Vegas and then they lose the groom and shit? So we don’t have to bring him back to Korea? Or maybe I can get myself one of those Vegas weddings and get married on the go to a handsome boy? That sounds great too…”

 “Or maybe not,” Kyungsoo chuckled, handing Baekhyun another beer. “Let’s maybe not do impulsive things during our Vegas trip that we might regret for the rest of our lives?”

 “I don’t think I’d regret any of those things, though,” Baekhyun mumbled, before turning to Kyungsoo with a mischievous look in his eyes. “Maybe we can hold another wedding, though. Maybe you’ll finally get the balls to confess to Jonginnie, and then he’ll realize just how in love with you he is, and voila, a beautiful Vegas wedding! Since you can’t marry here.”

 Blushing, Kyungsoo pushed Baekhyun away, trying to stop his heart from skipping a beat over the image of Jongin, wearing a tux, standing by the altar. It was a magnificent imagination…

 “Shut up, I’m not going to  _ marry _ Jongin in Vegas,” Kyungsoo muttered, ignoring that way Baekhyun was cooing over his blush.

 “But maybe confess?” Baekhyun prodded, leaning closer to Kyungsoo.

 Taking a moment, Kyungsoo worried his lower lip as he thought about it. Confess to Jongin, his childhood friend and crush? Whilst in Vegas? Hm…

 “Maybe,” Kyungsoo finally said, shrugging. “Maybe I will. It depends.”

 “Depends on what? What’s better than confessing in Sin City? If all goes to hell, you can just claim that what happens in Vegas stay in Vegas, and then stay friends?”

 Kyungsoo gave another sigh and took a sip, before leaning back and placing his head on Baekhyun’s shoulder.

 “Depends on if I actually find those balls or not… I think I misplaced them years ago.”

 

 In the end, the day for departure arrived, inevitable like all other things, and Kyungsoo, Baekhyun, Jongin and Chanyeol met up at the airport early in the morning. Kyungsoo was rather happy that it was so early, since they all seemed too tired to fight, and he just hoped they would spend most of the almost twelve hours of their flight sleeping.

 Kyungsoo had already had to threaten Baekhyun twice with switching seats with Chanyeol unless he started to behave, and was just so thankful that Jongin and Chanyeol had mutual friends, because he really did not want Chanyeol to have to be on his own. Sure, the breakup had been bad, but Kyungsoo was still pretty sure it was both of their fault, and not mostly on one or the other. And he had always liked Chanyeol, the taller was a pretty funny person, and had always been a good boyfriend to Baekhyun.

 It really was a shame how it had all ended… But that was in the past, and now it was the present, and things were as they were. No point in crying over spilt milk. As long as they all got back home safely and had a semi-decent vacation, Kyungsoo would view the trip as a success.


	3. The Day After pt.2

 The roar almost made Kyungsoo puke his guts out, but the fury in his veins kept him somewhat together and standing. There was a loud ‘ _bam_ ’ being heard, followed by a muffled pained scream, but all Kyungsoo could see was his best friend and his childhood friend jerking awake in each other’s arms, cuddling closer as they looked around in confusion, blinking in the bright light.

  _What in the actual fuck._

 It was Jongin who seemed to notice what was going on first, freezing as he glanced over at Kyungsoo standing by the edge of the bed, panting like an enraged bull, before his eyes slid down to the man in his arms. At the same moment, Baekhyun looked up, and their eyes met, a shocked silence filling the room.

 “ _Fuck!_ ” was the first thing Baekhyun got out, quickly scrambling out of Jongin’s embrace and lifting the covers. Jongin gave a squeal as he tried to pull the cover down - but Kyungsoo saw enough to know that the younger was at the very least bare-chested.

 Oh, lord have mercy on him…

 “Thank god…,” Baekhyun exhaled as he let the cover drop, pressing a hand over his eyes. “We both got our underwear on…”

 Kyungsoo slowly let a breath out, feeling a smidgen of tension bleed out of him, but he was still not completely reassured.

 Why were Baekhyun and Jongin lying in the same bed? Why were they embracing each other so lovingly? Why did Baekhyun look so good in the one position Kyungsoo would give everything for? And what the fuck was that bright metal band around Baekhyun’s… Left ring finger…

 “No fucking way!” Kyungsoo harshly exclaimed, making Jongin jump in fear. “This can’t be fucking happening!”

 Tugging Jongin’s left hand to him, Kyungsoo held it up and quickly found what he was searching for - a matching ring on Jongin’s ring finger. A wedding band. This must be some really shitty joke or something…

 Jongin, who had been protesting and asking Kyungsoo what he was doing, stilled as his eyes settled on the ring. Swallowing hard, he slowly looked over at Baekhyun, who was currently blinking at his own ring that was glinting in the sunlight.

 “Oh my god, I’m going to have a panic attack,” Kyungsoo weakly said, before he stumbled into the bathroom and proceeded to puke his guts out, finally.

 

 After Kyungsoo had finished in the bathroom, the four gathered in the living room, sitting around the coffee table that was now sporting smeared blood on the underside. Chanyeol had somehow managed to maybe break his nose against the glass, sitting upright as Kyungsoo woke them all up with his scream, and he was now sitting cross legged on the floor holding wads of paper to his nose. Jongin was sitting about a meter or so away from Chanyeol, also on the floor and wrapped in the cover, probably hoping he was far away enough from the ex-boyfriend of his now husband to not be in any danger. Kyungsoo and Baekhyun occupied the sofa together, Baekhyun awkwardly looking around, whilst Kyungsoo was sitting with his head leaned back, a chilled bottle of water pressed against his forehead.

 “So…,” Baekhyun slowly began after several minutes of near unbearable silence that no one really dared breaking. “Must have been one hell of a night, eh? Anybody actually remembering anything?”

 The deafening silence returned, and Kyungsoo was pretty sure he heard a cricket somewhere but that might just be his imagination - but it was obvious what the answer to Baekhyun’s question was. Nobody actually remembered anything from the night resulting in a wedding and a black eye. Were the two related or not, even?

 “I guess not then, hm…,” Baekhyun mumbled, and Kyungsoo looked over just in time to catch the other scratch his nose uncomfortably. “I suggest that we try to find out what happe-”

 “No shit?” Chanyeol grumbled out of nowhere, voice rougher than normal and a bit muffled, but still loud and clear enough to interrupt Baekhyun.

 They all looked over at Chanyeol, who refused to look at any of them, just angrily staring at the coffee table and his blood on it. Kyungsoo felt a bit bad for Chanyeol, because up until just some time ago, Chanyeol had been rather adamant about becoming Baekhyun’s husband, even though they could not legally get married in South Korea. Yet now here they were, with Baekhyun having been legally married to Jongin during a drunken night out, so Kyungsoo understood why Chanyeol was rather upset about it all.

 But it was not really productive to be a little shit about things at the moment, unfortunately, and Kyungsoo readily ignored the small voice at the back of his head asking if he had not acted the same just a little while ago. But hey, at least his screaming had woken everyone up and exposed the aftermath of the night before, so…

 As Baekhyun inhaled, Kyungsoo prepared himself for the shitstorm he was sure was about to happen, but he was surprised when Baekhyun started to speak.

 “Oh, fuck you, Chanyeol, just give me a fucking break,” Baekhyun bit out, rubbing his face with both hands. “I just want to find out what the fuck happened, and since nobody else said anything I took it upon myself to start somewhere, so can you please just shut up for a moment and help? Please?”

 Kyungsoo and Jongin looked over at each other in shock over the words, because that was the nicest Baekhyun had been to Chanyeol ever since the breakup. He had even thrown in a ‘please’!

 Chanyeol seemed just as taken aback, actually looking up at Baekhyun, but Baekhyun was not looking at him, and clearing his throat, Chanyeol looked away again.

 “Whatever,” Chanyeol mumbled, handling it even better than Kyungsoo could ever have hoped for, and suddenly, things did not seem so extremely bad anymore.

  _Just very bad_ , Kyungsoo thought to himself as he once more caught sight of the ring around Baekhyun’s finger, as Baekhyun lowered his hands and inhaled deeply.

 “Okay, so, we should probably try to find receipts and stuff, see if we can find out where we went and if that can jog our memories. Considering how shitty I’m currently feeling, I’m guessing we went to places with alcohol,” Baekhyun began anew, looking around probably in search of his wallet.

 “I’m sorry, but where in this town do they _not_ serve alcohol?” Jongin piped up as he crawled over to his jeans that were lying nearby, digging through them for his belongings.

 “Okay, a point was made by my husband, but still,” Baekhyun said as he got up from the sofa and walked over to where he had apparently spotted something.

 Kyungsoo snorted but did not say anything as he pulled his own discarded clothes close. Good thing about having fallen asleep in the sofa - they were all nearby. Realizing that they were tangled with Chanyeol’s, Kyungsoo frowned a little before handing them over to their rightful owner - who himself was looking very disgruntled, yet surprised when he received his clothes.

 “I can’t believe I’m married,” Jongin mumbled as he sat back down, wallet and phone in his hands, before he began to look through his wallet. “Vegas really is a scary place…”

 “Agreed,” both Kyungsoo and Chanyeol echoed, with Baekhyun just chuckling under his breath.

 Silence settled once more as they looked through their stuff, sorting through relevant and irrelevant things.

 “Uh, I think I found some important stuff…,” Jongin spoke up, making everyone stop what they were doing and looking over at him, where he was sitting with a few pieces of papers in his hands. “Marriage certificate, and some stuff from what I’m guessing is the chapel we got married in. ‘Paradise Lost’, amazing name. Wow, we went for a drive thru wedding… _What the fuck?!_ ”

 Kyungsoo actually jumped in his seat at Jongin’s loud exclamation, not used to the younger raising his voice or cursing, and Baekhyun and Chanyeol were both obviously as surprised.

 “What?” Chanyeol finally asked, making Jongin slowly look up at him, face almost white.

 “It cost 320 dollars… _Three hundred and twenty dollars!_ ” Jongin squeezed out in a high-pitched voice, and Baekhyun choked on air or something next to Kyungsoo.

 “Are you fucking with me?!” Baekhyun almost screamed, scrambling down next to Jongin and snatching the documents out of Jongin’s hands, looking through them.

 With his hands free, Jongin pressed them against his face, giving a hopeless laugh as he fell backwards down onto the floor - a hopeless laugh that ended with a sobbed _‘Fuck me’_ \- and Kyungsoo winced in sympathetic pain.

 “It’s… 320 dollars, plus the fee of 77 dollars for the wedding license… We spent 400 fucking dollars to get married when drunk enough to actually go through with it…,” Baekhyun mumbled in disbelief, letting the papers slip from his hands and to the floor. “Add to that the quantity of alcohol needed to get married, that’s… I must be deep in debt by now, financially ruined, bankrupt…”

 “Stop being so dramatic, we all know that’s not true,” Chanyeol, of all people, disagreed. “You’ve always been great with money, your savings won’t be emptied that quickly.”

 Baekhyun looked over at Chanyeol, eyes glaring but lips pouting.

 “Uh, excuse me for not being used to spending so much in one evening and being a bit freaked out by it?” Baekhyun said, but Chanyeol waved Baekhyun’s words away as he got back to looking through his stuff.

 “You’ll get over it, I’m sure it barely made a dent,” Chanyeol said, and by now everyone was staring at him in surprise. “Come on, let’s see if we can find out more stuff, maybe we can go to the places and see if it jostles our memories, since we can’t seem to remember anything on our own.”

 Baekhyun’s mouth dropped open in shock and confusion, and he looked over at Kyungsoo in bewilderment, but Kyungsoo just shrugged and got back to his own stuff. After all, Chanyeol was right. Both about Baekhyun’s savings and that they should continue to look for more clues.

 “I married a rich dude? Wow, well done me,” Jongin whispered as he sat back up, earning himself a soft slap to the back of the head by his husband.


End file.
